Wayhaught Oneshot
by CharlieBaz
Summary: Just a little something that came to mind after the season finale and whatever else comes to mind.
1. Chapter 1

"Where is she? What happened?" Nicole called as she rushed into the station.

"In here, we don't know we're trying to figure it out." Wynonna answers dejectedly leading her to Waverly. They round the corner to see Waverly sitting in the corner of a cell, head resting on her knees that are drawn up close to her chest. Wynonna explains how Waverly somehow became possessed and pulled a gun on her and Doc and that its a temporary solution until they can get Waverly's latest research from the homestead.

"I don't want her to be alone & I don't trust any of these other arse clowns." Wynonna gives Nicole a nod and leaves for the homestead. Nicole walks up to the bars looking at Waverly as she lifts her head for a brief moment and Nicole gets her first glimpse of the possessed Waverly.

"Waverly." she coos softly.

"Don't!" Waverly growls cutting her off. Nicole moves back to lean against the desk taking a few moments to think.

After a few moments of silence she moves back to the cell hands resting on the bars.

"Waves, it's just me Baby." She says softly just above a whisper. Waverly lifts her head resting her chin on her knees her eyes looking a lighter shade than before.

"I don't want you to see me like whatever this is and I don't want you to get hurt by me or this." Waverly says solemnly.

"I thought by now you would have figured out that no matter what I'm always going to see you as the smart, dorky, adorable, beautiful woman that I love." Nicole says. Waverly gets up and moves over to her cupping her cheek and searching her eyes.

"Just stay away until Wynonna can figure this out." Waverly says running her hand down Nicole's jaw before moving back to the corner of the cell.

"I'm not going to leave you Waves and it's going to take you a lot more than something like this to get rid of me." Nicole says before returning to the desk and sitting down behind it eyes still on Waverly. They sit in silence lost in there own thoughts for a long time, Waverly occasionally glancing over at the Officer.

It feels like they have been waiting for ages and as the time has gone on Nicole has noticed the colouring around Waverly's eyes has continued to fade. Nicole cracks and moves over to one of the other desks pulling out the draw and grabbing a set of keys. Waverly watches as the officer moves about.

"What are you doing?" Waverly asks as Nicole unlocks the cell door. The officer throws the keys on to the desk before closing the cell door behind her. "No stay away!" Waverly exclaims jumping to her feet.

"Whatever this is Waves we're in it together." Nicole says pulling Waverly into a hug and feels her relax into it. After some time Nicole releases Waverly and sits down patting the spot beside her. Waverly lays down beside her resting her head in Nicole's lap as Nicole slowly plays with Waverly's hair. As they wait or Wynonnato return Waverly slowly drifts off to sleep and Nicole reminds herself that next time a suspect is complaining about how uncomfortable the cell is they're not wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"Baby Girl are you ready to go?" Wynonna calls from the hallway. Inside the Black Badge office Waverly lifts her head from Nicole's shoulder but neither of the couple looses their arms that are wrapped around each other.

"Yep," she calls back before lowering her voice "I guess it's time I wasn't here." Waverly drops her forehead back to Nicole's shoulder with a sigh.

"I guess so." Nicole says lifting Waverly's chin and placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight." Waverly says kissing her deeply before pulling away to an arms length.

"Goodnight." Nicole whispers and places a light kiss on Waverly's hand before dropping it as Waverly backs away towards the door. Nicole leans back on the table as Waverly reaches the door and gives her a small wave and Nicole whispers "bye" before she disappears out the door. Nicole smiles at the door for a few moments before standing up and picking up her hat and jacket from the table ready to go home for the night. She leaves the office locking it behind her and making her way down the hallway. As she rounds the corner she sees a blur but doesn't have enough time to react before someone crashes into her. Nicole stumbles a few steps back before steadying herself and catching Waverly before she falls.

"Seems like you can't get enough of me." Nicole smirks.

"Oh, sorry I'll just go then." Waverly says starting to pull away up Nicole doesn't fully let her.

"Waves I'm joking, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, just, do you want to stay over at the homestead tonight? It just been a crazy day with everything with Willa, you getting shot and then the whole getting possessed thing. We nearly lost each other today and we haven't really had much proper time together without all these interruptions and things getting in the way. So much has happened in the last 24 hours and I just don't want to let you go just yet." Waverly babbles.

"Your adorable when you babble, you know that," Nicole says placing a quick kiss on Waverly's forehead "And there is no place I would rather be then with you tonight."

"Great," Waverly smiles and grabs Nicole's Stetson and places it on her head "let's go then" Officer." she winks before turning around and heading for the parking lot, Nicole chuckles and follows.

"Good book?" Nicole asks as she crawls on to the bed next to Waverly.

"Yeah it's pretty interesting," she replies marking her page and placing the book on the bedside table "Good shower?" She asks as she rolls over to face Nicole.

"Yeah it's amazing what a hot shower will do." Nicole sighs then leans over and places a kiss on Waverly's lips and lays down. Nicole's singlet shifts during the movement and Waverly catches sight of the bruise forming on her chest. Waverly gently moves the singlet to get a better look at the bruise.

"Does it hurt?" Waverly quietly asks.

"A little." Nicole answers tucking a few stray hairs behind Waverly's ear.

"Do you need some pain killers or an ice pack?" Waverly asks sitting up.

"All I need is right here." Nicole says pulling Waverly back down into her arms next to her and kissing the top of her head. Waverly tilts her head up to meet her lips. After a few moments Nicole pulls back a little resting her forehead on Waverly's "that helps." She hums.

"Really?" Waverly questions before kissing her again.

"Feels better already." Nicole murmurs when they break apart for air and they both chuckle. Waverly gently runs her finger along the visible edge of the bruise turning quiet and serious.

"I'm so sorry that she did this to you and that you got dragged into all this craziness." Waverly says voice full of sorrow.

"It's okay Waves, its all okay now." Nicole says laying her hand on top of Waverly's covering the bruise and running the other soothingly up and down her back. From where her hand is on Nicole's chest Waverly can feel the faint beat of her heart. They lay like that for a few minutes nearly drifting off into sleep.

"Hey Waves," Nicole kisses the top of Waverly's head and she hums in acknowledgment "I know things were pretty stressful before and emotions were running high, but you said something and you might not have meant it and that's okay, but I just want you to know I love you too."

Waverly chuckles "I thought I was meant to be the one that babbles." Nicole laughs.

"Yeah you are and you do it a lot cuter than me." Waverly moves and lightly kisses Nicole.

"I did mean it," she kisses her again "I love you Nicole." The couple begin to make out until Waverly pulls away and releases a yawn.

"Come on Baby, it's been a big day let's get some sleep. I don't know how you do it but I need my beauty sleep to look this good." Nicole jokes as she turns off the lamp beside the bed and settles back into the bed as Waverly cuddles up beside her.

"I think you're Haught enough the way you are." Waverly jokes and they both chuckle.

"That was terrible Waverly Earp. Goodnight." Nicole says kissing her softly.

"Goodnight Officer Haught." Waverly murmurs before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Waverly walked through the homestead door and dropped her pile books and papers on the table with a thud. She sat down with an exhausted sigh resting her head on the books taking a moment to enjoy the peace and quiet after chasing reverants all day. Today was another day in a long line of days that reminded her that she really needed spa and pamper day. Waverly's phone chimed with a text message notification. With a groan she reaches to her back pocket retrieving her phone to see a text from Nicole. A small smiles makes its way onto her face as she opens the message.

 _Haughtstuff: Hey Baby are you home yet?_

 _Waves: Yeah just got in. Where have you been all day? It was twice as bad without you there to keep everyone in check._

 _Haughtstuff: Good go up to your room._

 _Waves: But I just sat down :( Where were you today?_

 _Haughtstuff: I was running errands. There is a surprise for you in your room_

 _Waves: Are you naked in my bed? Because that would really turn my day around ;P_

Waverly quickly replies before jumping up and running up stairs to her room. She bursts through the door with a big grin on her face that fades when she finds the room empty. The only difference to the way she had left her room this morning was a large white box with a red ribbon on it on the edge of her bed. She moves to sit on the bed beside the box and pulls at the bow to undone then removes the lid. Inside there is an envelope and some jewellery sitting on top of some navy fabric. She opens the envelope and pulls out the note inside

 _"You said we should get dressed up more often so put this on and I will pick you up at 5:30._

 _P.S. Also pack an overnight bag._

 _-Nicole xxxx"_

She puts the note down and takes the jewellery out placing it on the bed before taking out the navy blue dress. It's simple but beautiful. She pulls out her phone to message Nicole when she sees that there is already a message from her that she missed in her haste to get upstairs.

 _Haughtstuff: Damn that's a good idea, I'll have to remember it for next time._

 _Waves: Oh my gosh! Nic this is beautiful but it's way to much!_

 _Haughtstuff: Nothing is too much for you beautiful. Now hurry up and get ready you have a date with a pretty awesome redhead ;)_

 _Waves: How did I score you? xxxx_

 _Haughtstuff: Go get ready so I can take you out and impress you so I can be the one to score tonight ;)_

 _Waves: Cheeky!_

Waverly chuckles before putting her phone down and quickly packs an overnight bag before going for a shower.

Waverly is standing at the mirror dress and jewellery on with hair and make up done. She will admit she looks good but can't help but adjust the dress here and there and push and poke her hair and twist and turn her jewellery out of nervousness. She hears the sound of an engine and tyres crunching on the driveway. A smile crosses her face and she takes one last look in the mirror before grabbing her bag and coat before heading downstairs. She gets to the door just as there is a knock. She opens the door to see Nicole standing there in a black jacket and heels. Waverly lets her inside and Nicole is barely inside before Waverly pounces on her kissing her hard. Nicole returns the kiss and after a few moments breaks the kiss putting a little bit of distance between them so she can look Waverly over but still keep her hands on her hips.

"You look stunning!" Nicole tells her giving her a quick peck in the lips.

"Thank you Officer Haught, I have date with my 'pretty awesome redhead' girlfriend so you better get out of here before she catches us." Waverly teases.

Nicole hums "I might have to stick around and fight her off so I can have you all to myself." She pulls Waverly back in flush against her body before kissing her passionately.

Waverly breaks the kiss. "So what is the plan for tonight? You know I'm a planner." She playfully smacks Nicole's shoulder.

"The plan is to take you out, treat you like a princess and not have any interruptions from the station or black badge or Wynonna. I love your sister but I've barely been able to kiss you without her interrupting." Nicole says giving Waverly a quick peck.

"So I don't get any hints at all?"

"Nope," Nicole says popping the P, she grabs Waverly's bag from the table "come on let's get going." She takes Waverly's hand leading her outside to her SUV. She opens the door for Waverly to get in before shutting it behind her and putting Waverly's bag in the back before getting in the drivers side.

"So I feel like we are a bit over dressed for Shorty's." Waverly says as Nicole pulls out of the driveway.

"Lucky were not going to Shorty's. I got us a reservation at a swanky restaurant in the city and a hotel room."

"What? Nicole!" Waverly says shocked

"Waves the last few months have been crazy we deserve at least one night to ourselves to enjoy and spoil ourselves. Anyway it's all booked and paid for so let's just enjoy the night."

"But Nic you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"For you Waves it is no trouble." Nicole throws a wink at Waverly.

"My knight in a shining white Stetson." Waverly says wrapping her arm around Nicole's as it rests on the gear stick and settles in for the drive.

Later that night

"What! Nicole there is a spa bath in here!" Waverly calls from bathroom. Nicole chuckles as she walks into the bathroom with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"How about we fill that up and pop this bottle?"

"That sounds amazing." Waverly says wrapping her arms around Nicole and kissing her.

"Well how about I run the bath and light some candles and you pour us some drinks." Nicole suggests kissing Waverly.

"Sounds good but first I think I need to help you out of that sexy black dress." Waverly says with a cheeky smile while unzipping Nicole's dress and letting it fall to the floor.


End file.
